This slitted connection stucture is arranged to allow connection between electric wires and electric equipments by means of fixed or portable apparatuses giving greater connection uniformity than is provided by previously available manual tools of the thin shank or screwdriver blade type, while nevertheless retaining the possibility of using a simple manual tool if repairs need to be performed on installed equipment.